kidschannelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Junior
} |} Disney Junior is an American programming block airing on Disney Channel and will be an American basic cable and satellite television network intended to replace SOAPnet in January 2012.PreSchool Programs Replace SOAPnet, New York Times, May 27, 2010SOAPnet Will Go Dark to Make Way for Disney Junior, Entertainment Weekly, May 26, 2010Variety: Disney Channel to Introduce "Disney Junior" to Viewers on Monday, Stitch Kingdom, October 7, 2010Disney Junior Branding Effort Launches, Variety, October 7, 2010 It began airing on February 14, 2011, replacing Playhouse Disney. The first new programs were Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Tinga Tinga Tales and Babar and the Adventures of Badou. Carrying over from Playhouse Disney were Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, Jungle Junction, Chuggington, Imagination Movers, Special Agent Oso and Timmy Time. Programming List of programs broadcast by Disney Junior With the premiere of the block, various new series such as Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Tinga Tinga Tales, and Babar and the Adventures of Badou premiered as well. New short series such as Mickey Mousekersize, Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps and A Poem Is... are also new additions to the block. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Chuggington, Imagination Movers, Jungle Junction, Handy Manny, Little Einsteins, Special Agent Oso and Timmy Time, all popular Playhouse Disney series, were moved to the block and continue to broadcast. Disney Junior broadcasts 4:00 am to 2:00 pm ET (3:00 am to 1:00 pm CT) on weekdays, and from 4:00 am to 9:00 am ET, (3:00 am to 8:00 am CT) on weekends, each running a different schedule. They feature 22-minute standard length shows, interspersed with short 3-5 minute shorts and music videos. Between these times, there are no commercials played during Disney Junior (though Disney Channel, being a commercial-free cable channel, does not air regular commercials anyway), though short "promotional spots" do run every so often, such as often seen on PBS. Between 4:00 and 6:00, when Disney Junior programs air under the regular Disney Channel branding, there are commercials for Disney properties as there are for other Disney Channel programs. Logo variations '' variant of the Disney Junior logo.]] In addition to revealing the Disney Junior logo, other variations were released as well, most shows that air on Disney Junior have their own variation of the logo, with the standard "Disney" written in Walt Disney's famous handwriting and a large chunky font displaying "Junior" with each letter designed from an aspect or character from that particular show. *'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' The 'J' is dressed similarly to Goofy, the 'u' dressed similarly to Minnie Mouse, 'n' - Pluto, 'i' - Mickey Mouse, 'o' - Donald Duck, 'r' - Daisy Duck. *'Jake and the Never Land Pirates' The 'J' is designed to resemble a treasure map, the 'u' is designed to look like the side of a pirate ship named Bucky, the 'n' resembles a treasure chest, the 'i' is dressed like Jake (the protagonist of the series), the 'o' resembles a ship's wheel, and the 'r' resembles Skully (Jake's parrot). *'Handy Manny' The 'J' is designed to resemble Dusty the anthropomorphic saw, the 'u' resembles Felipe (Manny's anthropomorphic Phillips-head screwdriver), the 'n' resembles Turner (flat-head screwdriver), the 'i' resembles Manny himself, the 'o' resembles Rusty (Monkey wrench), "r" resembles Pat (hammer). *'Special Agent Oso' The 'J' resembles Oso's paw, the 'u' resembles Oso's wrist communicator, the 'n' is decorated with the main colors of Oso (yellow and teal), the 'i' looks like Oso himself, the 'o' resembles Oso's "Paw-Pilot", and the 'r' resembles Oso's vest. *'Jungle Junction' The 'J' resembles Hippobus, the 'u' resembles Zooter, the 'n' resembles Taxicrab, the 'i' resembles Bungo, the 'o' resembles Ellyvan, the 'r' resembles Crocker. *'Imagination Movers' The 'J' resembles an arrow, the 'u' resembles a guitar, the 'n' resembles a brick wall, the 'i' resembles Dave (one of the movers), the 'o' resembles a gear, and the 'r' resembles Warehouse Mouse. Many times while this variation of the logo is airing the 'i' will flip while changing to each mover (Scott, Rich, Dave and Smitty). *'101 Dalmatians' Each letter is decorated white with black spots, resembling a Dalmatian Dog, while the 'i' is a dog complete with a head, ears, and collar. While this one has actually aired on a promo for Disney Junior, Disney did reveal it as a variation. The animated TV show known as 101 Dalmatians may air Fridays at 4:00 AM, which also aired on Toon Disney in the past, but has been discontinued after only four airings. It is likely that Disney Junior will never air this series again due to it's age, low ratings and lack of popularity. *'Little Einsteins' The "J" represents Annie, the "u" depicts Rocket, the "n" represents June, the "i" represents Leo with his head as the dot for the i, the "o" depicts a drum and the "r" represents Quincy. The logo is surrounded by musical notes. *'Chuggington' J depicts a track, u represents Emery, n resembles Brewster, i is designed like Wilson and his headlight as the dot for the i, o depicts Koko, and the r represents Vee. *'Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales' J represents Ramone, u depicts Mater with it's teeth, n represents Sally, i depicts Lightning McQueen, o represents a tire and the r is designed like an unnamed red car with a white outline. Additionally, the logo makes tracks on the screen. *'Art Attack' Recently revealed in a British promo for Art Attack on Disney Junior. The whole logo with Mickey's head as the dot for the i (except the Disney text) is white, with colored splats on it. *'Higglytown Heroes' The "J" represents Eubie, the "u" depicts Wayne, the "n" represents Twinkle, the "i" represents Kip with his head as the dot for the i, the "o" depicts a blue pattern and the "r" represents Fran. This logo is not used in the USA. *'Timmy Time' Revealed by Australian Site for Timmy Time on Disney Junior. The "J" represents Ruffy, the "u" depicts Otus, the "n" represents Mittens, the "i" represents Timmy, the "o" depicts Paxton and the "r" represents Yabba. International versions * In the United States, Disney Junior on Disney Channel launched on February 14, 2011. The channel, which will replace SOAPnet, will launch in January 2012. * In Latin America, Disney Junior and Disney Junior on Disney Channel launched on April 1, 2011. * In the Arab World, Disney Junior launched on May 5, 2011. * In Canada, Disney Junior and Disney Junior (Canadian English TV channel) launched on May 6, 2011, which replaced Playhouse Disney Canada. * In the UK & Ireland, Disney Junior launched on May 7, 2011, which replaced Playhouse Disney (UK & Ireland). * In Italy, Disney Junior launched on May 14, 2011. * In France, Disney Junior launched on May 28, 2011. * In Australia & New Zealand, Disney Junior launched on May 29, 2011 which replaced Playhouse Disney (Australia and New Zealand). * In Brazil, Disney Junior launched on April 9, 2011 and May 31, 2011. * In Portugal, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Turkey, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In South Africa, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Hungary, Disney Junior launched launch on June 1, 2011. * In Poland, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Czech Republic, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Romania, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. The channel replaced both Playhouse Disney block and Jetix Play. * In Bulgaria, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In Greece, Disney Junior launched on June 1, 2011. * In India, Disney Junior will launch on July 4, 2011. (Information and Date given by Disney Channel) * In Spain, Disney Junior launched on June 11, 2011 as a channel and as a block on Disney Channel. * In Taiwan, Disney Junior will launch in July 2011. * In Germany, Disney Junior will launch on July 14, 2011. * In Japan, will launch on July 3, 2011. * In Asia, Disney Junior will launch on July 11, 2011 which will replace Playhouse Disney Asia. * In The Netherlands/Belgium, Disney Junior will launch on September 1, 2011. and will replace Playhouse Disney * In Scandinavia/Nordic, Disney Junior will launch on September 10, 2011 and will replace Playhouse Disney Scandinavia. * In China, Disney Junior (迪斯尼兒童, Dísīní Értóng) will launch on February 6, 2013. * In South Korea, Disney Junior will launch on April 27, 2013. * In Zimbabwe, Disney Junior will launch on April 29, 2013. (Being the last to switch) * In South East Asia, Disney Junior will launch on July 11, 2011 All versions of Disney Junior serve as the replacement of Playhouse Disney. References External links * cs:Disney Junior es:Disney Junior fr:Disney Junior it:Disney Junior ro:Disney Junior România fi:Disney Junior sv:Disney Junior Category:American television networks Category:Children's television networks Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries